Destiny Means Nothing to the Broken Hearted
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: All magic comes at a price, especially the kind that saves Emma from the Darkness. Killian was willing to pay the price, but Emma is not. Who cares if this was their destiny, she wasn't letting him go without a fight.
1. Destiny Means Nothing to the Heartbroken

**So I by no means know where the show is going this season, but I really love it and can't wait for more! This story is spoilerish, I guess, based off of the pictures and interviews that have been released. I doubt I'm remotely close to what is actually going to happen, but if you don't follow spoilers or like them, this might not be the story for you!**

 **Description: All magic comes at a price, especially the kind that saves Emma from the Darkness. Killian was willing to pay the price, but Emma is not. Who cares if this was their destiny, she wasn't letting him go without a fight.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Emma sat at the table in her parent's kitchen cupping her hands around the now cold mug of hot chocolate. She barely heard or acknowledges the people around her or their conversation. Her eyes lay unfocused on the table in front of her; all she could see was the replaying of Killian unwillingly leaving her behind. She knew they had no choice, they both did. It was the price.

The price he had to pay in order to save her from the darkness.

" _Killian…wait! No!" Emma says reaching out and grasping his jacket more firmly, pulling him a little closer. "I can't let you do this."_

" _Let me?" Killian says with a light chuckle that he doesn't mean. "Love, since when have I ever needed the permission of others to do as I please?"_

" _Well never, I know." Emma says not letting go of him. "But I don't care, you aren't doing this."_

 _Any attempt Killian had been making before to lighten the moment was gone now. "I don't think we really have a choice, Love."_

 _Emma felt the tears burning her eyes break loose and tumble down her cheek. She wipes them away, with one hand, not wanting anything to blur his face. Not when she didn't know how much time she had left to look at him._

" _What were you thinking?" Emma shakes her head._

" _Of you, Love." Killian says as if it were obvious, running his fingers through her loose curls. His eyes roaming her face and her hair, now that it was finally back to normal. "Always of you."_

" _You didn't have to…" Emma starts to argue, but Killian silences her with a finger over her lips._

" _Emma." Killian says using her real name, something he rarely ever did. "I didn't have a choice, and if I did, I wouldn't have changed a thing."_

 _Emma wishes she could curse him then, but the words won't leave her mouth. "You promised me…" She says instead, releasing her hold on his jacket to cup his face in her hands. "You promised you were a survivor."_

" _Aye, I did." Killian agrees, with a small nod, bringing his own hand up to cup her jaw. "Then perhaps this isn't the end as we feared."_

" _I don't see how it isn't…"_

" _Shh Love. I don't want to talk about any of that…not now when the time we have is too precious."_

 _Emma just stared at him then, thinking that time wasn't the only thing that was precious. So was he. And she had never realized it until it was too late to do anything about it. She ran her thumb along his cheek, over the scar, and then over his lips that she loved. She leans forward without a word and brushes hers over his once, and then again, and again. She only pulls back when she tastes the salt from her tears, releasing one hand to wipe her face again._

" _I hate to interrupt but…" Regina says awkwardly from behind the pair. "But we are out of time. The moon is almost overhead and I don't think it would be wise to make them wait."_

" _No you're right." Killian sighs, slowly pulling back to look up at the sky, then Regina, and finally back to Emma. "I want you to stay here." He says, knowing it will be a fight, but one that he's unwilling to lose._

" _What! Why?" Emma says predictably, her grip becoming firmer on his jacket. "I'm coming with you Killian, you can't stop me."_

" _You're right, I can't." Killian agrees, raising his hand and grabbing on to hers, and holding it firmly in his. "But I'm asking that you stay here, for me."_

" _Why don't you want me to go with you?" Emma asks shaking her head._

" _I don't want you to risk anything to try and keep me here. You might anger them. I want you to stay here, or better yet go to your parents, and I want you to not cry." Killian says raising their joined hands to wipe at the trailing tears on her cheeks. "Because I knew what I was doing when I pulled that bloody sword out of that stone and that crying now isn't going to change anything."_

" _You stupid pirate, do you think that is going to stop me from crying?"_

" _No, but a stupid pirate can hope." Killian says with a small smile._

" _I hate to do this, but time really is running out." Regina says with tears in her eyes and clogging her throat._

 _Killian glances over at her and nods, before looking down at his and Emma's joined hands, he watches his thumb unconsciously rubbing her fingers. "Emma…before I go.. I just want you to know…" Killian struggles to get the words out._

" _I know." Emma says nodding her head. "I know."_

" _I love you Emma." Killian says anyways, even though she knows. "And I was wondering if you would hold on to something for me? A token I guess you could say…like the swan chain from Baelfire and your friend's shoestring."_

" _Of course!" Emma agrees without hesitation. "What is it?"_

 _Reluctant to let her go, Killian does it anyways. Lifting his thumb to his mouth he struggles to get the ring off, it had been on his finger for so many years. It slips off with some effort and holding it between his fingers carefully Killian lifts it up between him and Emma. "This belonged to my mothers father, and his before that. I would like for you to have it."_

 _Emma can only stare at the ring in surprise, the tears having stopped for the moment. In stunned silence she lifts her shaky hand and takes it from Killian. It's too large for any of her fingers so she just clenches her fist around it and presses it to her chest, above her heart. "I'm only holding on to this." Emma says lifting her gaze back to Killian's. "You're going to be wearing this again some day…soon if I have anything to say about it."_

" _Aye." Killian agrees with one small head nod. "And when you give it back I will replace it with one more your size and with a bit more sparkle to it, agreed?"_

 _Emma's breath caught in her chest and she felt her heart stop for a moment. Because she knew what it sounded like, but she had to be wrong. But of course she wasn't, because this was them, and nothing for her or Killian had ever come easy. Not before and not now. And Killian always did seem to be one step ahead of her, so why not with this too. "You better." Emma finally settles on, unable to say yes, but unwilling to say anything that might resemble a no._

 _And in spite of his pending doom Killian can't help but smile brightly, only for the moment. He pulls her in for one final, thorough kiss and releases her just as quickly. "I have to go now Love."_

" _We're always having to leave each other, I can't stand it." Emma shakes her head, pressing the hand holding the ring even tighter to her chest. "I don't think I can watch you go."_

" _Than don't Love. Go to your parents, hold your Lad close." Killian says and under the silent urging of Regina, slowly walks backwards. "And know that this isn't the end."_

 _Despite her words, Emma can't seem to look away, and only after Killian had finally turned around to walk with Regina did Emma finally lose the ability to hold herself up any longer. Falling to the ground she crouches into herself and cries. That is how Regina finds her when she makes her way back from leaving Killian at the water front; where she had stood until the boat that took him had disappeared. She wipes quickly at the stray tears on her cheeks and bends down to wrap an arm around Emma's shaking shoulders. Muttering soothing words that she knew would do no good. Finally when the tears didn't appear they would be stopping anytime soon Regina holds Emma a little closer and waves a hand and whisks them away in a cloud of purple smoke. Taking her back to her parent's apartment, just like Killian had asked._

Even though it had happened only late last night Emma still felt like it had been days ago. Weeks even. And she wondered was this how Killian had felt when he had lost her all those months ago? Did he have this hollow feeling in his chest where the heart is suppose to be? Was this what she had to look forward to until they were able to bring him back? And what if they couldn't…? No! She refused to even think that. They would. They had to.

She had to.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret asks, coming to stand next to her at the table. Everyone in the room had noticed the change in Emma. The entire mood of the room had shifted from one of sadness to an almost impalpable fierceness. It was obvious it came from the silent woman sitting at the table, who had lifted her one hand to grasp the ring, now on a long chain, hanging from her neck.

"Mom?" Henry asks reaching out to grasp her hand still holding the cup.

"Have we had any luck reaching Merlin?" Emma asks suddenly her gaze encompassing everyone in the room before resting on Henry's. She grasps the hand that had been reaching to hers and offers it a light squeeze, grateful to have the most forgiving and loving son possible. He had refused to leave her side since Regina had brought her home.

"Regina was going to his mansion this morning, to see if he was still there, or if he had taken a portal back like he had been planning on." David says, obviously relieved to have Emma talking again.

"Do you want me to heat up your hot chocolate?" Mary Margaret asks with an overly cheerful smile.

"No I got it." Emma says and waves her hand over the mug, steam immediately visible rising from the cup.

"Oh well…" Mary Margaret says, forcing the frown off her face. She was unused to Emma being so free with her magic. It was something they were accustomed to seeing from the Dark One, not their daughter. Obviously she had brought some habits with her. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine." Emma says with a strained smile towards Mary Margaret. "I just would like for Merlin to get here and Regina so we can start talking strategy."

"Strategy?" David says at the same time Mary Margaret asks, "For what?"

"For getting Killian back, of course." Emma says looking at both of them in confusion. Shouldn't it be obvious they had a job to do.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret says giving David a startled look. They had stayed up half the night talking over everything that had transpired the previous days and Killian's fate. They both were eternally grateful for what he had done and after spending so much time with Killian had viewed him as more than just Emma's boyfriend and a friend. He was family. But neither of them had given any thought to bring him back. It just wasn't possible. Not when one…Not when one gave his life to end the Darkness.

"I don't think that is possible." David says with a shake of his head.

"It is." Emma is quick to disagree. "It has to be. We just need Merlin here to figure out a way."

And as if she had conjured him herself, the door opens and in walks Regina and Robin, with Merlin between them. "What have we missed?" Regina asks as she enters the room and comes over to brush a hand over Henry's head in greeting before coming to stand behind Emma and squeeze her shoulder briefly.

"We can fill you in later." Emma says, not taking her eyes off of Merlin, who was simply staring straight back at her. "It is possible. Tell me it is." Emma's words are almost pleading now.

"What is possible?" Regina asks, unwilling to wait, and disliking to be left out of the conversation.

"Mom wants to bring Killian back…from the dead." Henry finally says the one word they had all been careful to avoid.

"Emma." Regina says, pity in her voice. "I wish there was a way, I had even tried it with Daniel, remember? Even if it were possible, it wouldn't be the same…he wouldn't be the same."

"I know Regina, but this isn't the same as with Daniel. Cora crushed his heart and you preserved his body even after he lost his soul. Killian's heart hasn't been touched and he left with his soul. We have to act fast, but I know there is a way to bring him back. I can feel it in my heart." Emma tears her eyes from Merlin for a brief second to look at Regina and at her parents, hating the pitying looks. "Killian may be gone, but he isn't dead. I wouldn't know if he were dead." Emma looks back at Merlin. "Am I right?"

Merlin nods once and slowly settles himself in the chair across from Emma at the table. "You are correct, Killian is not dead, nor will he be for some time yet. How much time is to be determined by how strong he is…and from what I have seen…he is quite strong when he wants to be."

"He is a survivor, that's for sure." David says coming to sit at the table next to Mary Margaret now.

"It's funny you should mention that." Merlin says with a smile for David. "Calling him a survivor. You're not wrong there, but as to why he is…I wonder if any of you have ever given that much thought."

"What are you blathering about?" Regina asks rolling her eyes.

"Killian has always had an uncanny ability to get himself out of dire situations…especially for a pirate. Especially for one who tends to find himself in situations most everyone else has never been able to walk away from." Merlin says sharing a look with Emma now.

"You're talking about Neverland." Emma says almost like a question.

"Not just Neverland, but his pursuit of the Dark One. Many have tried and failed and yet Killian was within the grasps of Rumpelstiltskin multiple times and lived to tell the tale. Not to mention being at the mercy of the Queen of Hearts and the Evil Queen…" Merlin says sending Regina a look now.

"More than once my mother and I had a chance and reason to end that pirate." Regina agrees with a small nod, her eyes speculative. "So what?"

"Have none of you ever asked yourselves how he managed to survive such perilous situations? And not once, but multiple times?"

"No one is that lucky." David says now shaking his head.

"That same man is able to stumble across Cora, who protects him from her daughters curse, and eventually put in the path of the Savior and brought to this world."

"Killian was hell bent on getting to Gold, and did anything in his power to do it…so what?" Regina says again.

"So Regina…" Mary Margaret says looking at the other woman. "What Merlin is saying is that it wasn't by chance that Killian did all of that. And it wasn't just by luck." Mary Margaret says looking first at David and then at Emma. Her eyes widen when she turns to look back at Merlin. "You saw Killian pulling out the sword, didn't you?"

"What?" Emma says, her eyes going wide and staring at Merlin in shock now. "You saw that and you didn't do anything to stop him? To save him?"

Merlin raises a hand to stop her and everyone else from interrupting. "You're right. I did see Killian's future." Merlin says looking first at Mary Margaret. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do." He then says looking at Emma.

"I don't believe you." Emma says, her voice laced with anger.

"Let me try to explain." Merlin says in understanding.

"That would be an excellent idea." Regina says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Much like with Emma and her destiny to be the Savior…I saw that there was another with a destiny to fulfill."

"Killian?" David says, unable to hide the disbelief from his voice.

"He might just seem like a pirate to all of you, but before long before his birth I knew the path he would take. I knew the man he would become and how hard it would be for him to get there. Just like I knew it would lead him to you." Merlin says staring only at Emma now, knowing that for this story meant to the most to her.

"Killian and I were destined to meet?" Emma says feeling her own sense of disbelief.

"Not just meet Emma." Merlin shakes his head. "To fall in love."

"Oh Emma…" Mary Margaret says with tears in her eyes, reaching out to grasp her daughter's hand when she sees tears in Emma's eyes. "That's beautiful."

"But then why?" Emma shakes her head and wipes angrily at the tears. "Why did this happen to us then? That doesn't make any sense."

"It was your destiny to meet him, for you to be in love." Merlin says, his voice sadder now somehow even though his face doesn't really change. "Because it was also your destiny, as the Savior, to rid the world of the Dark One for good. But to do that…"

"I needed Killian." Emma says her heart heavy with this news.

"Yes." Merlin says simply, nodding his head once. "You were always meant to sacrifice yourself as the Dark One, just like Killian was always meant to be the one to pull Excalibur from the stone. You are two halves of a whole. Together, only you two are able to wield the true power of the lightest magic and the darkest magic. Your love being the only match to keeping that dark magic at bay."

"But why did Killian have to go then? If he isn't dead and he did only what he was destined to do…then why?" Henry asks, shaking his head.

"All magic comes at a price." Regina says with a quirk of one eyebrow and a shake of her head.

"That's right." Merlin says nodding his head.

"Pulling the sword from the stone and combining it with the dagger was the ultimate use of dark and light magic." Emma says, knowing this from her time as the Dark One and the quest to unite the two. It was why she had been so set on Rumple doing it, because he had cost them all so much, as the new Dark One she saw it as irony. "The only way to repay such a cost was with the life of the one who dared pull the sword out."

"Did Killian know?" David asks looking first at Merlin and then at Emma.

"Do you mean did he know his destiny?" Merlin asks and shakes his head. "I can assure you he did not."

"No." Emma shakes her head and wipes at a stray tear. "Neither of us knew of that, but he did know what would happen if he pulled out the sword. I told him when I was the Dark One in hopes that that would sway him into finally joining me in getting Gold to pull out the sword." Emma lowers her eyes now, feeling all their eyes on her and hating this feeling of disappointment and guilt. "He tricked me into thinking he was working with me and I didn't realize until it was too late…until he had already done it."

"So Killian sacrificed himself to save you, knowing that he would…" Mary Margaret says in awe, with a shake of her head.

"He was destined." Merlin says again simply.

"Do you think either of us cared about that!" Emma spits out lifting her angry gaze onto Merlin. "Do you think I care that I was destined to meet Killian, to fall in love with him…only to lose him in the end anyways! Do you think any of that matters to me right now."

"I know it does not." Merlin says, sounding apologetic.

"Neither of us asked for this. Any of it!" Emma says standing now, to agitate to stay seated. "We just wanted to be left alone to live our lives and be happy." Emma paces away.

"White picket fences and sunsets?" Merlin asks with a smile.

"How do you know about that?" Emma asks fire in her eyes as she turns to glare at Merlin. "What else do you know that you aren't telling me!"

Merlin raises his hands now in a sign of peace and maybe self-defense. "Not much and nothing definite I can promise you that."

"Well out with it than." Regina says with a sigh, taking the seat Emma vacated.

"You asked when I came if it was possible and the answer is yes. Killian is gone, but he doesn't have to stay there. He isn't dead and if you act fast you have a chance to bring him back."

"Then lets go." Emma says looking around the table at everyone. "What are we waiting for?"

"Emma…" David says with a small shake of his head and looking at Merlin. "I'm assuming there is more."

"Killian is in the Underworld." Merlin continues as if neither had spoken. "Since he wasn't dead when he entered there he will be in limbo until his heart stops beating. As I mentioned before how long that is depends on his determination to get back here."

"I can assure you he is quite determined." Robin says, finally speaking up for the first time since entering the apartment, he offers Emma an encouraging smile.

"I know he is. But Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, will be equally determined to keep him there and to collect his soul. Enough souls and Hades will be free from the Underworld, something he has been waiting a long time for and is not fond of."

"So what do I have to do?" Emma asks, unwavering.

"You will need to catch a ride on the boat to the Underworld, something that requires the offering of the dead." Mary Margaret offers a small gasp that no one acknowledges. "Once you've gained passage to the Underworld you will have to find a way to cloak yourselves, Hades will know otherwise that you are there. Once there you will have to find where he is keeping Killian and free him. Getting out you must simply wait for the boat to make a trip back."

"It's just that simple." Regina scoffs.

"No." Merlin says looking at her briefly. "I know this might not sound difficult, but while there, the lost souls of the Underworld will be there protecting their future brothers and sisters. They will do anything to trick you and see that you fail, all in hopes of keeping you there. Trying to make you join them."

"But it is possible." Emma says, uncaring about the rest. She just needed to know that she could bring Killian back.

"Emma listen to what he is saying." Mary Margaret urges in a loud whisper. "He's saying there is a chance you might not return."

"I don't care." Emma says simply staring back at her mother, her face determined.

"Killian wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself like this. That is not why he gave his life for you."

"Didn't you hear?" Emma asks lifting her hands in the air and dropping them in frustration. "Killian isn't dead. He is waiting in the Underworld. Waiting for me to come and save him. Because that is what he and I do…we save each other. Isn't that right?" Emma asks looking at Merlin now.

"You two do tend to have a pattern." Merlin agrees with a small smile and a head nod.

"And you saw a future for us." Emma doesn't pose it as a question. "You saw that this isn't the end."

This time Merlin does hesitate before finally answering. "I have seen two outcomes. One of which, this is not the end and you get the future you had envisioned in Camelot."

"And the other?" David asks, squeezing Mary Margaret's hand when she releases a quiet whimper.

"The other…" Merlin hesitates, not accustomed to sharing his visions until the outcome has passed. "In the other Emma is not successful in bringing Killian back."

"So my mom has to spend the rest of her life alone." Henry frowns, obviously not liking that outcome. But the adults in the room all know what Merlin actually meant.

"You mean I don't come back at all, don't you?" Emma asks, still sounding as determined as before.

"Yes." Merlin nods his head once and offers a sad smile now.

"Emma no!" Mary Margaret says standing now and shaking her head. "I can't let you do this."

And then, to the surprise of everyone except Merlin, Emma smiles before responding. "Since when do I need the permission of others to do as I want?" She says, hearing Killian silently cheering her on in the back of her mind. She turns to Henry then and crouches down to be eye level with him. "Henry I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Please tell me you understand?" Emma asks, his being the only opinion she truly cares about.

Henry doesn't hesitate in his response. "Of course I understand mom. I love Killian too. He's always been really great to me, looking out for me, and helping me. I can't imagine our lives without him in it anymore than I'm sure you can. I just wish I could go with to help, but even I know that asking you to let me go to the Underworld is out of the question."

Emma feels her eyes burn with tears but she just blinks them away and reaches out to pull Henry into a hug. "Thank you!" She whispers into his hair before kissing him on the head. Pulling back she stands up and she looks around the room before turning back to Merlin.

"Emma wait!" David stands up now too.

"Dad you're not going to change my mind." Emma says raising a hand to silence him.

"No it's not that…" David says looking quickly at Mary Margaret and waits for her imperceptible nod before looking back at his daughter. "If you're going to actually do this, you're not going alone."

"Dad…no…" Emma shakes her head in shock, looking at both her parents now and sees the silent tears streaming down Mary Margaret's cheeks.

"Your mother can't go because we can't both leave Neal…" The silent ending to the sentence they all knew was just in case they don't return.

"And I'm going too." Robin says stepping forward.

"I'm going too." Regina says quickly, also coming to stand.

"What! No!" Emma shakes her head now. "We can't both go."

"We can, because with the two of us there we will have no trouble returning." Regina says with raised eyebrows, daring her to argue.

"I'm not asking any of you to do this." Emma shakes her head. "I'm going to get back the man I love, I'm not asking you to risk your lives to help me."

"We know you aren't Emma." David says. "I'm going to bring back my future son-in-law." David says gesturing to the ring hanging from her neck. "I've grown quite fond of him as well."

"And next to the Merry Men Killian is one of my best mates." Robin says with a small smile.

When Emma turns to Regina to hear her response the other women shrugs her shoulders. "What can I say? He has proven to be quite useful from time to time. And he is surprisingly good with Henry. "

"Emma none of us want to have to live the rest of our lives knowing that we could've helped to make you happy." Mary Margaret says, coming to Regina's aid.

"After everything you have done and given up for us, it's only fair that we return the favor." David says in agreement.

She turns then to Merlin. "What do we have to do?"

"Well first you're going to want to find my dear old Apprentice. I believe you preserved him in case I were to revive him, which I'm sadly unable to do. But he will work to bring the Underworld boat for you to gain passage."

"Anything else?" Emma asks hearing the others behind her moving, preparing themselves.

"You're going to want to load yourselves with as many spells and potions you can get your hands on before tonight."

"We're going to want something that belonged to Killian to use to help us locate him in the Underworld." Regina calls out.

"I believe you have that covered." Merlin says eyeing the chain around Emma's neck.

"Yes." Emma says reaching up to grasp the ring. "Killian never took this off, until last night."

"And one more thing…" Merlin says and then waving his hands and white smoke appears, when it clears resting in his hands is Excalibur, in its entirety.

"Get that thing away from me!" Emma seethes taking a step back, glaring at the sword.

"How is that still here?" Mary Margaret asks, stepping forward to rest a supporting arm around Emma.

"It belongs to Killian, he might have left it, but it is still his. And it is quite powerful sword, might come in handy on your travels."

"Fine." Emma says and reluctantly reaches out and takes the sword from Merlin, eyeing their names that are still etched in the blade. "Why are they both still there if the curse is broken?" Emma asks looking up at Merlin.

"Your names will forever be etched into the powerful blade of Excalibur…it was destined to be this way."

Emma eyes the blade for another moment before turning and setting it behind the kitchen counter, she will grab it before she leave, but for now she doesn't even want to look at it. "The only destiny I care about now is the one that I share with Killian."

"Remember that and you should have no problems returning with Killian."

"I'm holding you to that." Emma says sharing one last look with Merlin before turning when David calls her name.

"You might want this." David says holding out Emma's red leather jacket.

With a warm smile Emma takes it and revels in putting it on, she hadn't known if she ever would, and at one point would've bet she never would wear it again. It felt good. It felt right. Turning to the group she realizes they were all staring at her too with similar looks to hers. It would appear they all had missed the Savior in her red leather.

"Let's go get Killian back."


	2. Destiny Means Nothing to the Departed

**So I changed my mind and decided to turn this into a little series. Granted each story can be read alone, but what's the fun in only reading one?! Since I have no idea where the writers are going with this story line and some of what I wrote before has already been proven false, I'm just going to keep going in the direction I started in and ignore some of the new information we've gotten from the spoilers. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

 **Description: Killian has just sacrificed himself to save Emma from the Darkness. He has accepted his fate, but wishes he had a better travel companion on his trek to the Underworld. He also has no use for stories of destiny. What he did was for love, destiny be damned.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Killian followed silently behind Regina, trying hard to ignore the sound of Emma crying that followed them. Even after they should've been out of earshot Killian swore he could still hear her labored breaths, each one a pierce to his heart. It was back with Emma is where Killian's thoughts were, and not on the fact he was walking towards his execution.

Killian had given the end of his life a lot of thought. Being a pirate that had lived over 300 years, he found that his mind would wander to some morbid things. Especially when you're a pirate set on vengeance against the Dark One and found yourself with consistently teamed with villains who were much worse than you can ever dream to be. Killian was never quite sure how he had lived all these years, but he had given the end quite a bit of thought. He always imagined it would be in a blaze of vengeful glory, more than likely from a mortal wound he earned defeating the Dark One once and for all. And then, after he had given up his revenge, he figured it would be a heroes end against one of the many villains they have had the misfortune of encountering.

Never, in any of his thoughts, did Killian see himself willingly turning his life over so calmly, as if he were going on an evening stroll. Perhaps that is why he didn't really feel like this was the end, where was the pomp and circumstance? Surely Killian Jones had earned as least that? But then that wasn't what he gave his life for. He knew the price he would have to pay to save Emma. He would do it all over again if he had the choice. But there had never been a choice. Not to him.

For Emma there was no price Killian wouldn't pay… even his own life.

They were coming near the waters edge now, the smoke billowing above the ground was becoming thicker. Killian noticed Regina had slowed, confused he turns to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have to tell you what you've done is very stupid." Regina says, the only trace of her previous tears is the tracks they left on her cheeks. "If you had just included me in on your little plan we could've found another way. Something other than….this!" Regina says the last word as she throws her hands in the air.

"Careful you're majesty or I might think you actually cared about me." Killian says forcing humor back into his voice.

"Oh shut up Killian!" Regina says using his real name for what must have been the first time. Shocking the both of them. "Of course I care! I care about what happens to Emma and to Henry! You're actions effect both of them!"

"And that's all that you're concerned about."

"And…I will miss you a little bit as well I suppose." Regina says a bit reluctantly. "I have gotten quite used to you being around, sharing insults with. No one else is quite as creative as you are."

"I enjoyed our little verbal quarrels as well." Killian offers her an understanding smile.

"Killian why didn't you tell me what you were planning to do?" Regina asks, the levity gone instantly. "Or David and Mary Margaret?"

"Because you all would've tried to stop me." Killian says looking down, but forcing his gaze up to hers again. "And I couldn't chance you succeeding."

"But you knew what was going to happen…" Regina shakes her head in disbelief.

"Aye. I knew what Emma had planned and what would happen if I were to thwart her. I didn't have much time to act and didn't have time convince you this was the only way."

"I don't believe that this was the only way. There is always a choice!"

"There wasn't any other choice that I could make." Killian shakes his head. "Don't you see, I took the sword so Emma couldn't force Gold to. By making the decision myself I took on the consequences…I willingly pay the price. Had I waited and Emma had succeeded in her plan, Gold would be her unwilling victim and Emma would have taken his life. Thus losing herself to the Darkness forever." Killian shakes his head again and steps forward until he's broken through the remaining woods and has a clear view of the waterfront…and the boat that was coming nearer. "I couldn't allow that to happen. Henry would've lost his mother forever. David and Mary Margaret their daughter."

"Killian…" Regina says reaching out to him, but pulls it back startled when he whirls around to face her.

"No! I promised Emma long ago that I would do anything to protect her and her heart. And that is what I did. Had I not sacrificed myself, Emma would have lost herself and I could never let that happen. I promised her I would never let that happen."

"But what about what you lost?" Regina asks with new tears filling her eyes.

"I lost nothing if I know that she is safe. That she will never be held captive by the temptation of the Darkness or the threat of the Dark One again." Killian says turning again to look at the boat that was beginning to slow. "What I have given up means nothing to me in comparison to all that."

"You know she isn't going to just let you go." Regina shakes her head and wipes away the tears that broke free.

"I know." Killian agrees with a sad smile and a shrug. "And perhaps she is right and this isn't really the end. Whatever the case may be, please don't let her go it alone. She is going to want it to be that way, stubborn as she is, but she gets strength from others. You with your pushing her to embrace her powers, her parents unfailing hope, and Henry's unwavering belief."

"You really love her."

"Every part." Killian nods once and turns back to face the boat, which has now stopped at the waters edge, and the cloaked figure has started to depart. "I must go now, I don't want him to come any closer." He says and starts to leave Regina standing at the woods edge.

"Killian!" Regina calls out and waits for him to turn to look at her. "Take care of yourself, if I come looking for you and find that it's all for nothing because you went rogue I'm going to be very upset."

"Take care of Emma for me." Killian says in return and turns without waiting for a response. He walks quicker to the waters edge, being serious when he said didn't want this creature anywhere near the town and people he cared about. "I'm here, no need to come any farther." Killian waves his hook in front of him to stop any forward progress.

"It's really a pity." Comes a familiar voice, that causes chills to run up Killian's spine and the hair to raise on the back of his neck. "And here I was hoping for more of a struggle." And as the familiar voice speaks the cloaked figure raises its hands and drops the hood from their face.

"Pan!" Killian seethes, forcing himself to stand his ground even though every part of him wants to put distance between himself and this vile man-child. He spares one quick glance behind him to be sure that Regina had left.

"Surprised to see me?" Pan smirks.

"Aye, to say the least." Killian mutters scowling back at him. "What are you bloody doing here?"

"It would appear that I have been destined to charter the boat between the World of the Living and the Underworld from now until eternity. My penance for the way I lived my life."

"How fitting." Killian mutters brushing past Pan to make his way to the boat. "What are we waiting for?" Killian calls over his shoulder when he notices Pan isn't following behind him.

"Surely that can't be it." Pan calls after Killian, following at a slower pace, stopping to look over his shoulder. "Where is the brigade of heroes coming in to save the day and rescue their pirate-turned-hero from the cusp of death?"

"They won't be coming so don't bother getting your hopes up for a fight." Killian says coolly, turning to give Pan a hard look.

"Did you screw up already Hook?" Pan asks with a smirk. "I mean I knew you never had it in you to play the straight and narrow for long, but I figured you would at least play this hero thing out for a few years before Emma got tired of having to defend you."

"Listen here Pan!" Hook seethes, stepping forward and lowering his voice. "You know nothing of my life since the Crocodile, your son, sent you to hell. You don't know me. You don't know Emma. So how about we stop with this idle chit-chat and you do what you've been imprisoned to do until the end of time." It is Killian's turn to smirk when Pan's only response is to scowl. "Otherwise I will see myself to your ship, as pitiful as it is, and when I get to the Underworld I will explain how you have failed to do your job. I'm sure Hades will love to hear that. It's my understanding he is a very understanding man."

Instead of a response Pan just lifts the hood of his cloak up and covers his head. He purposefully shoves past Killian, causing the pirate to smirk again, and boards the ship first. The magical boat barely moves upon the two men boarding it, not even a ripple can be seen in the water. Pan doesn't wait for Killian to get settled before pushing away from shore and then they are moving without the use of sail or paddle. Killian, accustomed to this mode of transportation just sits and stares off into the distance, purposefully keeping his back to the shore.

In his experience he knew it was better to never look back, it only brought upon regrets and second-guessing. Something Killian didn't have the luxury of and knew even if he did he wouldn't change a thing. Killian didn't look back now out of fear of regret, but knowing that looking at the shore and catching sight of Storybrooke in the distance would only cause him more pain. He didn't need that last reminder of what he was leaving …of who he was leaving behind.

The silence doesn't last, much to Killian's displeasure, he would've been fine travelling with Pan all the way to the underworld without another word. But of course he wouldn't be that lucky.

"You're wrong you know." Pan says to Killian leaving his post at the front of the boat and coming to stand near Killian. The ship obviously not needing anyone to direct it.

Killian attempts to ignore Pan and let his words just hang there between them, but his curiosity gets the better of him. "About what, pray tell?"

"Just because I've been spending my time in Hell, as you so eloquently put it, doesn't mean that I'm not aware of what has been going on in your world." Pan says with a smirk when Killian is unable to control his surprised response. "In fact I would say with my new post as the ferryman between the two worlds I get some of the most pertinent information."

"Such as…" Killian can't help but ask, despising the fact Pan had gotten to him.

"Well I know from a striking beauty named Cruella that your precious Emma committed an act most unfitting for you hero types."

"That wretched woman deserved what she got!" Killian says clenching his fist in anger just thinking about it. "She took Henry hostage."

"Ah yes, but as we all know she was never going to hurt the boy." Pan smirks.

"Emma didn't know that at the time!" Killian comes to her defense instantly.

"It's a pity that doesn't really seem to matter in the grand scheme of things, isn't it? Because once you've allowed darkness in, as we both well know, it is hard to keep it from spreading.

"So that is all that you have then. The lies and manipulations from someone as warped as Cruella Deville to go off of. I'm happy to report that your information is skewed and is of little consequence to me and the people I care about."

"No I should say that is not all that I have, but I don't know if I really feel like telling you the rest. Not when you are so ungrateful. And to the man who once considered you a friend and ally."

"We were never friends!" Hook rages turning and gripping Pan's cloak with his hand. "And I was your ally only out of convenience. Don't mistake that for anything more than a vengeful pirate using whatever means he had at his disposal to stay alive another day."

"Touchy touchy." Pan says pulling his cloak from Hooks grasp and smiling wider. "Perhaps I will share the other information that I have, I'm interested to see how you react."

"What other information could possibly have that I would want to hear?" Killian asks wishing the boat was bigger so he could put more distance between him and Pan.

"Well you see more recently I had the privilege of welcoming an old man onto my ship. One wiser than any ever before. I believe you are familiar with him, he called himself the Apprentice."

"You're lying!" Killian yells shaking his head. "What reason would the Apprentice have to ride this ferry to the Underworld? He was a good, honorable man."

"You see I can understand your confusion, what with everyone assuming that there is a heaven and a hell. Where when we die we are separated based off arbitrary rules we have set out for ourselves. But you see that is all wrong. When we die we all go to the same place. It's just the way we run our lives that decides how well will live out the rest of eternity. Take me for example…" Pan says sitting down on the bench meant for Killian. "This is my penance for the life I lived. Our mutual acquaintance Cruella didn't fair much better. But your friend, this Apprentice, he went on to spend the rest of his eternity at peace, because that is the afterlife he deserves."

"So that's the information you have. What I have to look forward to from now until eternity."

"Well that is where things get muddled." Pan says still smiling. "Your Apprentice had a lot to say about you, and if I were to be honest I made his trip longer than most just to get it all in."

"Just get out with it." Killian sighs, knowing that as he grew tired of Pan's voice, the man himself never did. "What sort of hell dimension has Hades concocted for me down here?"

"Well it would appear, Hook, that you might have done just enough heroes work to avoid some of Hades more hellish dimensions. Not that I think it is quite fair considering you didn't really have much choice in the matter."

"What do you mean, I didn't have much choice?" Killian asks, feeling a mixture of confusion and anger. "I was the one who made the decision to turn around that day long ago to help Emma and her family rescue Henry from your clutches. I followed Emma to the past. I gave my life to save hers. I chose my path and bore the consequences of those choices every day, even when taking the villains way out, the cowards way, would have been easier."

"Yes, yes you have sure come a long way from that bastard pirate I knew, I hardly recognize you." Pan mutters rolling his eyes. "But what I'm saying is you didn't have as much choice in the matter as you seem to think you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that the Savior, your Emma, wasn't the only one with a destiny to fulfill."

It takes Killian a moment before he comprehends what Pan is trying to say and then another before he reacts. "You can't bloody well mean me!" Killian says laughing out loud and shaking his head. "I don't think the fates ever took any care with me, let alone mapped out a great destiny that I had to fulfill. And if they did, surely I had failed it miserable. Considering the one goal I had set my life on was to end the Dark One and I never quite accomplished that."

"Didn't you though?" Pan asks smirking. "I mean you sacrificed yourself to save the Savior from the Darkness, ridding the world of the Dark One once and for all." Pan waits a moment to let that sink in before speaking again. "So maybe the Dark One had a different face than that of my son, but it was the same Darkness that you have been after all these years. You succeeded Hook."

"So what if I did." Killian says, feeling some actual pride in Pan's words, but not showing it. "But that wasn't my destiny, that was revenge that waited over 300 years to be served."

It was Pan's turn to laugh and he did loudly. "Do you even know how destiny works Hook? Do you think that it was a coincidence that of all the bars you visited and all the bar wenches you took back to your ship, that you just happened to pick the one woman who was the wife of the next Dark One?"

"You're saying this has to do with Milah?" Killian asks feeling a familiar pang in his chest, but not as painful as it used to be.

"I'm saying every thing has to do with this. Every decision you made has led you to this point." Pan says standing up and turning to face Killian. "Now I don't understand all the specifics of destiny's and why some have them and some don't, but it is my understanding that you and your Emma both were born with one."

"Emma was born to be the Savior and bring back all the happy endings, she's already done that. More than once."

"Emma was destined to be the Savior, but bringing back the happy endings was only part of what she was meant to do. An even bigger part was to rid the world of the Darkness."

"But I thought that was my destiny Pan, you're getting your stories crossed." Killian interjects.

"It was both of yours apparently." Pan says, obviously annoyed with the interruptions. "You didn't meet Milah by chance and you didn't meet Emma by chance either. Both of them were brought into your life to help serve a purpose."

"And what purpose could there have been for the Crocodile to murder his wife that way?" Killian fumes.

"To give you a reason to live 300 years. Do you think it was just by luck that you have been able to survive this long? Living the life that you lived and the company you kept. You couldn't die Hook, not until you met Emma and the two of you vanquished the Dark One."

"You're telling me that Milah dying, me going to Neverland, and meeting Emma was all part of my destiny. All so Emma and I could defeat the Dark One. That none of it was my choice?"

"Exactly."

"And sacrificing myself to save Emma was all part of some destiny set in course for the two of us before we were ever born?"

"Precisely."

"What was the bloody point of all this!" Killian shouts throwing his arms into the air. "Do you think I care about some ridiculous destiny that I knew nothing about? It changes nothing for me. I may have not had a choice about meeting Emma, but destiny can't take the credit for how much I love her. It can't account for the moments of peace we shared or how far we would go for each other."

"It can."

"I'm telling you it can't! This whole business of Saviors and destinies is meaningless to me. I love Emma Swan. I gave my life to save her from the Darkness and the people we both care about from losing her. I don't care if it was destiny or not, I did it for her. And I would do it again. I didn't do it to get some extra points in the hero column before facing my fate in the after life. If you or Hades think it unfair and I'm undeserving of whatever hero's welcome I had earned, then so be it. I will even be the Captain of this wretched boat if you so wish to move on." Killian carefully makes his way towards Pan, until they're standing chest to chest. "I don't care what you or anyone else down here in this hell dimension thinks of me and what I've done. I didn't do it for any of you. I did it for Emma."

Pan simply rolls his eyes and brushes past Killian to get to the front of the boat. "Well it's a good thing you feel that way, because Hades agrees. Which is why you'll be spending the rest of eternity here."

Startled that they were already there, Killian turns around quickly and is confused at first. "We haven't gone anywhere." He says eyeing the dock and the tree line where he had left Regina. "This is Storybrooke."

"Look a little closer." Pan says, you can hear the smile in his voice.

Stepping up behind him Killian lifts his eyes over the tree line where you used to be able to see the top of the clock tower. But it's gone. Looking at the trees he can see that the forest isn't nearly as green and full either. There are also various clouds of smoke billowing up in the air from different areas of the town. "Bloody hell." Killian says and has to hold his arms out to keep his balance when the boat comes to a sudden stop.

"Not quite the Storybrooke you left behind, is it?"

"What has Hades done to it?"

"Don't you worry Hook." Pan says offering him a pat on the shoulder. "Your precious town and all those people you care about are just fine. Hades didn't touch them. He just took the town you had found a home in and he's turned it into your own personal hell."

"It's just buildings and possessions." Killian shrugs, stepping off of the boat and stopping.

"It's my pleasure to inform you it is more than that." Pan smirks. "Hades thought you might enjoy some company. Invited some of your past acquaintances." And as if that was their cue, walking out of the tree line comes Cruella. With a silent curse Killian shakes his head, hoping it was just a mirage, but it wasn't. And she wasn't alone. Cora walks out behind her, and then a few of Pan's lost boys that Killian had the displeasure of crossing during his time in Neverland.

"It doesn't matter." Killian says shrugging his shoulders again, but feeling less calm than he was a moment ago.

"Keep telling yourself that." Pan says on a laugh. "I just wish I could stay to help you get acquainted to your new home, but duty calls."

"You think you've won." Killian says turning back to glare at Pan. "You and Hades."

"Oh I don't think it." Pan sneers. "I know it."

"And if my destiny is to be a hero like you said, I don't imagine this is quite the ending fates had in mind for me." Killian can't help but say, for himself as much as for Pan.

"I thought you didn't believe or care about destiny."

"I don't, but the people I left behind do. And if it gives them a little bit of hope I'll be glad for it."

"How sweet. Still thinking about those you left behind."

"Well there is that, but also…If I know Emma, and I do, she isn't going to let me go without a fight."

"I look forward to welcoming her aboard my ship when that time comes." Pan simply says before climbing back into the boat and he starts moving away from shore. "Hopefully she doesn't take too long, before you go mad and start begging for Hades to take your soul and make it all stop."

"It won't come to that." Killian says quietly to himself, before turning back to face the group of people who apparently were there to make his after life a living hell. "I won't let Emma down now."

 **So there will more than likely be a part three for this short series. When I don't know because I have quite a bit of school work, plus we are hitting the busiest time of year for me at work. My hope/goal is to have it posted before the mid series finale…we shall see!**


	3. We Make Our Own Destiny

**So this story is officially alternate universe now, because the show went in a completely different direction than I had ever imagined. That being said I still am happy with the show, but also really enjoy writing this story and hope you all enjoy reading it as well!**

 **This is part three in my Destiny series. You will need to read the other two for this to make sense. In this part Emma is busy rallying the troops to ready themselves to make a trip to the Underworld. Killian is busy adjusting to life in the Underworld and trying to find a place to settle until he can be rescued. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When they had discovered that the Apprentice and his body had already traveled the ferry to the Underworld Emma had feared that all might be lost, but wouldn't let this wave of disappointment stop her. It didn't matter what the others might think, this wasn't the end.

"It looks like that plan isn't going to work after all." Mary Margaret says, sounding dejected, but Emma can hear the hint of relief in her voice.

"There has got to be another way." Emma seethes, turning to glare first at her parents and then at Merlin. "You're Apprentice can't be the only way to get the Ferry back her to the Underworld. Between your magic and mine we should be able to do something."

"Emma you don't have the power of the Dark One anymore." Regina says stepping forward.

"No, but I am the product of True Love." Emma says looking over at Regina. "And I have the strongest light magic flowing through my veins. The light magic is what kept the Darkness at bay all this time, it is stronger than any dark magic the power of the Dark One gave me. I just have to be motivated to use it. And believe me when I tell you I am motivated to get Killian back."

"That is good to hear Emma." Merlin smiles now. "Because there is another way, but I'm afraid you won't be able to do it alone."

"Who else do I need?"

"Rumplestilskin". Merlin says with an apologetic smile, because the irony was not lost on anyone in that room. They were setting out on a death-defying mission to return Killian from the Underworld and the only person that could help them was the person who would be the most unwilling to help. Because he was the man who hated Killian the most.

"He'll never go for it." David says truly sounding troubled by the news.

"Then we'll make him." Emma says, her voice as hard as steel and her eyes focused.

Killian had made quick work of trying to lose his visitors in his own personal hell, which was easier than he had been expecting. The lost boys were easy to discourage, when he set about just wandering the town they had become bored and taken off for the woods. Cruella, who never really had a personal vendetta against Killian personally wasted no time disappearing. Apparently this hell dimension was far better than the one Hades had created for her and she was trying to find a way to stay. That only left Cora, but then Killian knew she would be the hardest of all to shake off. The woman was almost as stubborn and determined as Killian was when it came to something she wanted.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish wandering around this town. I won't bore as easily as those children and am not afraid of what waits for me beyond this like Cruella" Cora calls from behind him, as if proving his point.

"Did you ever think maybe it has nothing to do with you?" Killian calls back, not bothering to stop or even look at her. "Perhaps I'm trying to get the lay of the land of my new home from now until eternity."

"Your home?" Cora says smiling. "I thought that was your precious ship. Oh right…things have changed since I've been gone. Your home is no longer that mess of wood and mildew…which is good considering Hades sunk it to the bottom of the bay." She chuckles now when Killian can't help but turn to look at her in anger. "It's funny how things turn out isn't it? For most of your unnaturally long life all you cared about was that ship and your revenge. And now you gave all that up for a woman. Tell me how long did it take before you realized I was right about you choosing Miss Swan?"

"It doesn't matter." Killian says turning back around and walking again, more determined now than before. He hadn't bothered going to the docks, figuring even before Cora said anything that his ship had not survived Hades. But it looked like Granny's was still standing, though with a few missing windows. He had known the clock tower would be gone, but he hadn't expected the library to be burned down. The pawnshop was left alone it had appeared, which Killian planned to search more thoroughly once he was alone. He couldn't make it up to David and Mary Margaret's loft, the stairs too unsteady to hold even the lightest of weights. He had been wandering the town proper now, unsure of where to go next. He didn't know how an afterlife worked, but he assumed he would need somewhere to stay, to sleep if that were possible here. He hadn't visited the hospital or the sheriff's station yet, but they would wait for another time. He was weary and wanted to rest, if possible in peace.

"Why don't you tell me what you're looking for and maybe I can help? We used to work good together before, I'm sure if we tried we could again."

"I don't want any of your help." Killian says and comes up short when he realizes where his feet had been taking him all along. It was the house, Emma's house, and from the looks of it, it was intact. Of course it would be untouched, Hades was a smart man, he knew that this house wouldn't represent peace or happiness for Killian. So of course leaving it standing made perfect sense. What better to torture him with than the would've been home for him and Emma. Well the joke was on Hades because all Killian saw when he looked at it was the future, the one he was going to hold on to until he found some way out of this hell dimension.

"You will Killian." Cora says coming to stand beside him. "Before your time here is done you will realize that you may not necessarily want it, but you're going to need it. Especially if you hope to have any chance of getting out of here and back to your Miss Swan."

"What makes you think that is what I am after?"

"Oh don't play coy with me now." Cora shakes her head in mock disappointment. "You know I know better than that, just like you know that when I say I can help you that I mean it."

"But why would you even bother to help the likes of me? What do you hope to gain from it? You're right Cora I know you and how you work. You don't do anything without getting something in return."

"Lets just say that if you and Miss Swan do find a way to get you out of here, and if I can help in some way, I would expect you to return the favor and take me with you."

"So that's your game." Killian says nodding his head in understanding.

"It's all of our games for those of us still here who haven't given up. I've just been biding my time until there was finally someone sent here that Miss Swan cared about. For a moment I expected it to be her child's father, but she he hadn't evoked such feelings for her in years. I then figured it would be one of her parents. Never in my life did I think it would be you, but better for me that it is you. For I can at least stand your presence and know that as once villainous pirate you understand sometimes you have to get your hands a little dirty in order to get what you want."

"So you think that means I will just overlook everything you have done and how far I've come to be a better man, and help you."

"You will if you want to get out of here, because if you refuse my help and helping me in return, I will make sure Hades knows exactly what you're up to and as soon as your Miss Swan steps foot in this town he will come down on her. And you both will be stuck here for eternity."

"Now that's the Cora I remember."

"What can I say." Cora simply shrugs. "Some of us can't simply ignore our more basic instincts like you can. But then again you never were the greatest villain to begin with…always left the dirtier work for the rest of us." Cora turns to leave then.

"I haven't told you I will accept your help." Killian calls after her.

"You will, you just have to give yourself time to see it is the only way." Cora calls over her should. "Rest up Hook. You're going to need it before you're through here."

"You think I'm going to risk my life, one I just got back, to take on Hades, the ruler of the Underworld. All to bring back your pirate boyfriend, who also happens to be the man trying to kill me for over 200 years." Gold says with a look of disbelief. "Why would I do something as absurd as that?"

"Because you don't have a choice." Emma says, cocking one eyebrow and giving him a calculating look.

"Emma." David and Mary Margaret say at the same time, David in censor and Mary Margaret in shock. Neither were use to this side of Emma and wondering if the lasting effects of being the Dark One would ever go away or if Emma would always be just a bit colder.

"My, my Miss Swan." Gold says making a tsk-tsk noise. "That certainly doesn't sound like the Savior I remember. It would appear you haven't fully let go of your experience as the Dark One."

"It would." Emma says with an imperceptible nod. "Which means, since you no longer have any magic of your own, that you would be wise to not piss me off."

"You have a choice Gold." David says stepping forward and resting an hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezing. "We're just asking that you don't make the wrong one."

"And you see from where I'm standing there doesn't even seem to be a choice. Leaving the pirate to rot in the Underworld sees like the perfect place for someone like him. You all may not agree, but than I've always had a different opinion when it comes to Hook."

When Emma steps forward with a clenched hand it's Regina who holds her back this time. "Now probably isn't the best time for your honesty Gold." Regina says with a pointed look to Emma and then back to Gold.

He looked like he was ready to argue more, but is stopped by the most unexpected voice.

"Rumple…" Belle says shaking her head when every turns to see her appear from the back room of his shop.

"Belle I thought you had left." Gold says his entire demeanor changing when she walks into the room.

"I was going to, but I'm glad I decided to wait." Belle says coming to stand between him and the others. "You're going to help them." Belle says looking first at Gold and then at the others, her look softening when she lands on Emma.

"Belle…" Gold shakes his head. "You don't know what you're saying…what they're asking. It's suicide."

"I don't believe that." Belle shakes her head. "Because I have hope. Which is what they have. And what you need too Rumple." Belle says stepping forward and into his space. "You finally have a chance to be the hero that I have always known that you are. Standing up to Emma as the Dark One and pulling the sword only means you can be a hero. Here is your chance to prove to everyone, but especially yourself, that you are one." Belle can see the conflict in his eyes and she raises a hand to cup his cheek. "Help them bring Killian back from the Underworld. Be a hero."

It takes a long time for Rumple to tear his gaze away from Belle's, and even when he does, it doesn't look like he is quite sure if he's made up his mind. He looks first at Regina who is staring back at him, obviously skeptical of Belle's whole hero claims. Then there is Mary Margaret and David who look hopeful. He finally brings his gaze to Emma's and finally looks behind the anger she's hold onto like a shroud and sees the pain underneath. In her he recognizes something he used to see in himself, it was what had pushed him in his past. As easy as it would be for him to say its not his problem and to walk away, Gold knows that is the old Rumpelstiltskin talking and that was why he lost Milah. So with a heavy sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Gold nods his head.

"Alright. I will help you." He says staring at only at Emma. "But what can I possibly do with no magic?"

It is Merlin who speaks now, stepping forward to stand beside Emma. "We have plenty of magic on our side. What we need is your blood."

"My blood?" Gold asks now, distrust evident in his voice.

"Yes, with your blood we can call upon the Ferryman who travels between the world of the living and the Underworld." When they all seem confused now Merlin continues to explain. "You see, blood calls to blood."

"And why must it be my blood?"

"Because…it is your father who commands the boat." At this latest revelation no one can offer a response, all are too shocked to speak.

Killian spent the majority of the first night in the Underworld exploring the home that he and Emma were suppose to live out their future in. Having only spent time in the main room he had no idea how large the house actually was. The first floor wasn't just the kitchen and dining area as he had first assumed. It led into the large livingroom that turns into a library, with a small office tucked into the back. In here Killian finds his missing sextant and maps from his travels as a pirate. The next level he finds three bedrooms, two of which share a rather large bath and the third with a bathroom across the hall. None of which looked lived in and Killian was confused by their purpose. The final level was one large bedroom with a large attached bath. In the center of the room was a large captains bed and in the closet was Killian's limited wardrobe sharing space with Emma's.

It was upon discovering this room and the closet that Killian stopped his exploring and stumbled to the bed, where he laid awake torturing himself with thoughts. He couldn't be sure if it had been Hades who had filled the home with a mixture of his and Emma's possessions, or if it had been Emma back in Storybrooke. If it had been Hades, Killian could easily accept it as another way of the vile ruler of the Underworld trying to hurt him. But for some reason that didn't ring true to Killian. These little touches, like his sextant, and the clothes, it all seemed personal. It all screamed Emma. And Killian knew, that it had been Emma who had been pilfering his possessions from the ship and transferring them to this house. Because it had been her way of trying to build a home for them. It was a symbol of their future.

And Hades was trying to use that symbol to break him. Killian refused to let him.

In the morning Killian prepared to leave the house with no intention of returning. He rather struggle to sleep in one of the booths at Granny's than face a home meant for a future with Emma he may never have. He always considered himself a strong man, but even that was too much. Closing the door more sharply behind him than absolutely necessary Killian starts down the stares, but comes to a stop halfway down and drops his head back and groans. "What are you doing here?"

"I figure I've given you plenty of time to think about what I said. And after a spending a night in there surely you want to get back to your world and your Miss Swan."

Killian clenches his jaw and allows himself one cursory glance back towards the house and his gaze travels the large lawn and white picket fence. He doesn't know when in the night it had hit him, but he had figured out what all those extra rooms and the lawn was for. Henry of course, but the lad would only spend part of the time with them and the rest with Regina, and that only explained one of the rooms. No, it was obvious that the others were meant for more children. His and Emma's. Why else would they need such a large house and a yard. Emma not only pictured a future for the two of them, but one that included the possibility of more children. Killian found he wanted that more than life itself. Which was why he had made his decision, and damn the consequences.

"Aye, I have. And you have your deal." Killian says avoiding her smug smile. "You help get me out of here and I'll try to convince Emma to bring you back with us."

"If that's the best you can do." Cora says feigning insult.

"But mark my words." Killian says forcing his gaze to hers, his eyes cold like his voice. "If you double cross us I'll see to it there won't be enough for you left for Hades to punish."

"There's that pirate I remember." Cora chuckles with a large smile.

And ignoring her and her words Killian brushes past her to travel the rest of the town to see what else Hades had left untouched. He didn't know when…or even if Emma would find a way to rescue him from this hell, but he planned to be ready for her.

It was nightfall before they were ready to make their trip to the Underworld. Emma, who had been impatient all day, was nervous now that they were all gathering at the waterfront. What if they had gathered all the magic that they could, the weapons they might need, and it turned out to be for nothing. That her and Merlin's magic, Gold's blood, her family's hope…what if it wasn't enough.

"You must not think this way Emma." Merlin says coming to stand beside her, his gaze following hers as they stare out into the distance.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Emma asks, turning to stare at him, her face void of the emotions that fill her voice. "Or is that another of your many secrets that you've kept from us."

"No, but I can feel the tension you're radiating and the fear that you've struggled to keep masked from the others. I know the despair that you feel, fearing that the one you loved is lost to you forever."

"Yea, well I wouldn't be feeling this way if it wasn't for you and your lies."

"I never lied to you Emma…" Merlin says reaching out to her.

"You omitted, which is just another form of lying." Emma snaps stepping out of his reach. "You knew what was going to happen to Killian and you didn't warn me so I could prevent this from happening."

"There was no preventing this Emma." Merlin says with a sad shake of his head. "I understand you're mad and blaming me is easier than accepting what has happened was meant to be…"

"If you say the word destiny one more time I swear to god…" Emma doesn't finish her words, but just holds up a clenched fist instead, the magic sparking for them to see.

"I'm sorry this upsets you and I wish there was something I could do…"

"You can." Emma says cutting him off again. "You can help me get Killian back and then you can go away, never to bother us again. Take with you the talks of destinies and fate, because from now on the only destiny I care about is the one Killian and I make with each other." She turns away from him then to walk towards her parents, and Regina and Robin. "Are we ready?" She asks them, her arms crossed tightly over her chest now.

"Emma are you sure you want go to through with this?" Mary Margaret asks reaching out to cup her elbow and squeezing.

"We're not going over this again." Emma says stepping back from her grasp and turning to look at Gold and Belle who had been standing off to the side, huddled close together whispering. "It's time." Emma calls to them and turns back to face Merlin. "What do you need me to do?"

"First you need to take this." Merlin says and pulling from within his cloak Excalibur, when he sees the look on Emma's face his voice turns almost apologetic. "You're going to need to call on the power of Excalibur in order for this to work Emma. I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

Emma reluctantly takes the sword from Merlin and holds it out from her body. David comes up to her other side and squeezes her shoulder in moral support. Emma looks over and offers him a weak smile before looking back down at the blade and hers and Killian's names.

"What am I to do while Miss Swan is wielding Excalibur and the pair of you are calling on the Underworld?" Regina asks, obviously displeased that her magic was useless at this time. Only light magic worked with Excalibur and since Regina's light magic was sporadic at best they all thought it was wise she sat this part out.

"You and the others should stand back. This might be light magic we are using, but it is strong and volatile." Merlin says, his voice grave.

"And I assume I won't be standing back safely with the others." Gold says reluctant stepping forward, under the silent urging of Belle. After finding out this trek involved his father, Gold had tried to back out, but under Belle's watchful eye in the end he agreed to still help them.

"You will be standing between Emma and I." Merlin nods his head.

Slowly everyone gets in their places. Merlin, Gold, and Emma standing shoulder to shoulder facing the waters edge, Emma holding Excalibur out in front of them so they can see the reflection of the moon in the sharp blade. Standing far back is Mary Margaret wrapped in David's arms, Belle with her arms wrapped around her waist, and Regina standing as close to Robin as possible, but with her hands facing out, ready to deflect anything that might come near them with her magic if needed.

"Now what?" Emma practically whispers peering out of the corner of hey eye at Merlin.

"Now Emma you must close your mind and open your heart." Merlin says, causing Rumple to scoff between them. "What we're attempting to do won't work if you are operating from a place of anger or vengeance. Excalibur will only work if it is with love that you make this ultimate request. Let me do the rest."

Emma has to chew on the inside of cheek from retorting that it was about time Merlin did something beside make ominous statements. But she tries to do what he says and close her thoughts on all of her anger and frustrations. Instead she tries to focus on what this is all for. On Killian. But she can't seem to let go of the fear.

"You must focus Emma!" Merlin shouts over the loud wind that had picked up.

"I'm trying!" Emma calls back, the hand holding Excalibur squeezing tightly until her fingers turn white. Suddenly there is a loud clap of thunder and bolt of lightening blazes down and strikes a tree not to far off.

"Emma…!" Mary Margaret gasps taking a small step forward, but is pulled back instantly by David.

"She has to do this." David says in a whisper, his face pressed to the side of Mary Margaret's.

"Emma!" Merlin shouts opening his eyes to look over at Emma, waiting until she looks back over at him. "Not that way." He says just loud enough for her to hear him.

Looking away quickly Emma can feel the tears falling from her cheeks. Releasing the hold she had on Gold she lifts her hand and wipes at her cheeks. When her tears are gone instead of reaching out to grasp Gold's wrist again Emma instead lowers her hand to the chain around her neck and blindly feels for the ring attached. Circling it with her fingers Emma squeezes the ring as tightly as she holds Excalibur and closes her eyes.

This time she pictures Killian, except its not that last night when they had to say goodbye. Instead she remembers the many walks along the water. She remembers the sunsets. She remembers the rare mornings Killian was able to convince her to get out of bed early to watch the sun rises…it wasn't often but they were always Emma's favorite. Wrapped in Killian's arm, warm cup of coffee between her hands, her head resting on his shoulder. The last time she had let her imagination wander, to dream that they would have years together and endless mornings to watch the sunrise. To fill that blue house with laughter and a family of their own. The two orphans finding a home in each other.

Emma focused on that future, the one that wasn't possible if they didn't get Killian back. And she felt it…the difference in the wind. No longer angry and harsh on her skin, but almost a light breeze. And the thunder had stopped. Feeling a buzzing in her one hand Emma opens her eyes and gasps to see Excalibur light up, she has to force herself to hold on to it.

"That's it Emma." Merlin says, his voice sounding funny, almost strained, but there is a smile on his face.

She looks over at him, but then something out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and she sees, in the distance. It's the boat of the Underworld, and she can make out the vague shape of the Ferryman, of Peter Pan. It had worked!

"Merlin it worked!" Emma calls, forgetting for the moment her anger and frustration with him from before. She turns to him now, with a smile on her face, only to have it falter when she sees Merlin stumbling, the only thing keeping him up is his hold on Gold. "What's wrong?" Emma asks, instantly throwing Excalibur aside and coming to Merlin's aid, wrapping an arm around his waist to offer support in holding him up.

"It is fine…I'm fine." Merlin gasps lowering himself to the ground. "Just a little weak is all. That kind of magic takes a lot out of a person."

"You're in no shape to go to the Underworld like this!" Regina says having rushed forward with everyone following behind her.

"No, you're right. In this state there is every possibility that I may never make it back."

"But…they can't go without you!" Mary Margaret says, her eyes travelling the faces of the entire circle.

"The boat is almost here." Regina says looking over her shoulder at the water. "Whatever we're going to do we have to make up our minds fast and do it."

"I'm still going." Emma says standing up straight now that Merlin was resting on the ground. "If you have changed your minds and want to stay here, that is your choice, but I'm not stopping now."

"Emma…" Mary Margaret practically pleads.

"We haven't come this far to quit now." Emma shakes her head and her voice tells them there will be no more arguing this. "I have Excalibur and white magic on my side. Merlin has seen a future where I return with Killian and that is enough for me." Emma says ignoring the fact he has also seen a future where she fails. "Now stay or go, the choice is yours." Emma says turning and walking back towards the waters edge, picking up Excalibur as she goes. She doesn't bother to looking back to see the outcome of their choice.

She watches at the boat nears, surprised that the fear and the pain from before is gone. Her entire focus is now spent on one thought, bringing Killian back so they can live their future.

 **So this is obviously very different then the direction the show went, but I decided to stick with what I started. This is officially an alternate universe story now considering I've changed and down right ignored what the show has done. Hopefully that is ok with all of you and you enjoy! I hope to have the last chapter up before December, but with my schedule I will be writing it in bits and pieces to make it happen! Thank you for reading and stay tuned!**


End file.
